Where in the World is Lupin the III ?
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Zenigata starts to lose his sanity (as if he had any chasing after Arsene for so long)


Where in the World is Lupin the 3rd ?  
  
Note: This is a rather twisted dream that Lupin has. What inspired this...Listening to "Where in the World is Carmen San Diego" sung by Rockapella a little too much.  
  
"I'm wanted, dead or alive."—"Dead Or Alive", sung by Jon Bon Jovi.  
  
"Always has places to go and people to kill."—lyrics from "Spy Hard", sung by Weird Al Yankovic.  
  
CAST  
  
Lupin the 3rd: Fujiko: Arsene Lupin the 4th: Carmen Lupin the 3rd: Zenigata: (appearing in the dream, and in the story itself) Jigen: (also "") Goemon: (also "") Beautiful woman #1: (also appearing in the dream) Beautiful woman #2: (also "")  
  
Dominique Lupin the 3rd: (also appearing in the dream, and in the story itself ) Maria the 2nd: ("Marie") Onsen:  
  
Tochiro:  
  
( Scene 1. Opening sequence shows Lupin playing a game of pool. Two gorgeous women notice how well he has been playing and saunter up to him.)  
  
Beautiful woman #1: That was a fantastic game of pool you played, Lupin.  
  
Lupin: (blushing) Oh, thank you, ma'am.  
  
Beautiful woman #2: How do you do it ?  
  
Lupin: (cocky) All in the wrist, and all in the arm. I've got the long lasting charm !  
  
Beautiful women: (sigh)  
  
Beautiful woman #1: You're a poet too !  
  
Beautiful woman #2: You must be incredibly intelligent.  
  
Lupin: Now, girls...You're flattering me. But, I kid you not, I am a married man. (points to ring finger, with a nervous laugh)  
  
Beautiful women: (whine)  
  
Dominique: That was excellent ! You past that test well !  
  
Lupin: What in heavens name are you doing here ?  
  
Dominique: That's what I'd like to know. But, it's nice to see you again. Goemon and Jigen are here too. Have you heard about the money hidden in the Castle of Switzerland ? It's in the Alps. It's a high, high climb and in order to reach our destiny, we'd have to be well equipped.  
  
Lupin: (thinking) Switzerland ? I've never been to Switzerland.  
  
Dominique: (shocked) I thought you had been everywhere in the world !  
  
Lupin: You thought incorrectly.  
  
Dominique: (laughs) I'm only human.  
  
(Both laugh)  
  
Dominique: Ah, here comes Jigen and Goemon. Are you going to buy the boys and I a drink ? (smiles) I'll drink Cola.  
  
Lupin: (bows) I'd be honored !  
  
(Lupin takes them to the bar, and buys them all a drink.)  
  
Goemon: (drinking Sake) We're being watched.  
  
Jigen: (paranoid, taking a drink of Bourbon Wine) Really ? By whom ?  
  
Goemon: (eyes looking to the left, solemnly) In the corner, Zenigata is watching us.  
  
Jigen: (sigh) Big deal. (drinks more Bourbon)  
  
Zenigata: (comes out of hiding) Ha, ha, ha ! I found you !  
  
Lupin: (to himself, covering his eyes) This is pathetic.  
  
Zenigata: (pointing gun to Lupin's back) I've got you where I want you...and now I'm going to murder you. (loading gun)  
  
Lupin: If killing me will boost your ego...I think that is illogical. Why murder your own friend ?  
  
Zenigata: (angrily) Shut up ! (points gun and shoots, but confetti comes out)  
  
(All except Zenigata laugh, while he profusely weeps)  
  
Zenigata: (irate) I don't understand this ! Why is it that every time I want you dead, the fates rule against it ? (screams)  
  
Lupin: Woah, big guy ! You're overexerting yourself ! (pats him on the shoulder) I suggest a long nap, cold milk, cookies, soothing music and a trip to the psychiatrist. Believe me, you'll be glad once you've talked with a man who can somewhat guess what is wrong with you.  
  
Zenigata: (confused) Wrong with me ? Huh ?! There's nothing wrong with me !  
  
Jigen: Old man, look in the mirror sometime...You've got the look of a man gone insane.  
  
Zenigata: (amazed) Really ?  
  
All: (except Zenigata) Really !  
  
Zenigata: (lowering head) Defeated again. (long sigh) I suppose that is how it all ends. (leaves)  
  
Goemon: I don't understand him.  
  
Jigen: We probably never will understand him.  
  
Dominique: Cops are so strange !  
  
Lupin: No kidding.  
  
All: (laugh)  
  
(Scene 2. The dream slowly melts away and Lupin wakes up. It is 6:00 AM and almost time for him to start working on his figures, charts and graphs.)  
  
Lupin: Fujiko ?  
  
Fujiko: (sleepy) What ?  
  
Lupin: I had the strangest dream.  
  
Fujiko: (waking up) What was it about ?  
  
Lupin: I'm thinking it might be an omen of some sort.  
  
Fujiko: (interested) How so ?  
  
Lupin: You see, Dominique, Jigen, Goemon and even Zenigata were in my dream. Zenigata tried to kill me, but couldn't since his gun had somehow been tampered with. I have no idea how that happened. But, Dominique said something about a Castle in Switzerland that had money hidden in it somewhere. Do you suppose that this could be true ?  
  
Fujiko: Your dreams have never been wrong.  
  
Lupin: (shudders) You see, that is what worries me. What if Zenigata tries to kill me ? (pause) He can't. We're friends.  
  
Fujiko: (confused) What ?!  
  
Lupin: You heard right. Friends. (pause) Pops wouldn't kill me. Or at least I don't think he would. What if Zenigata's gun not working means something else ?  
  
Fujiko: I wouldn't know. I don't analyze dreams. (gets out of the bed) I've got to go to work. (kisses Lupin on the nose) You take care, alright ?  
  
Lupin: I will, sweetheart...(to himself) But, I still am curious as to what the dream symbolizes.  
  
(Scene 3. Lupin sits down at a desk and writes down the events that occurred in his dream. He tries to piece these things together, and then discovers there is one thing he has left to do... Go to Switzerland himself !)  
  
Lupin: (thinking) "My dreams have never been wrong", Fuji says. She's right. (sigh) If only I could talk the gang into going up that long climb in the Alps, just to get to treasure...Perhaps I'd figure out what my dream is trying to tell me...(slams fist to palm) Eureka ! (triumphantly) I will take them all to Switzerland. Whether they like it, or not.  
  
(Scene 4. Lupin makes his move to have a meeting at his house. This is somewhat of a "do or die" sort of mission. Fujiko simply thinks that Lupin has lost his marbles. Hoping that he will "come to grips with reality", she tries in earnest to stop him from going to Switzerland...)  
  
Lupin: (sitting at kitchen table) I know there isn't enough room for all of you here...  
  
Carmen: That's my chair, you little twit !  
  
Arsene: Not so fast, little sis, I saw it first ! (Carmen and Arsene shove and push one another)  
  
Lupin: (clears throat loudly and Carmen and Arsene seat themselves) But, this I feel is of the utmost importance. (reading from list) First, we make sure we have all of our supplies ready for a rope climbing adventure in the Alps. Second, we all take a trip to the Alps, via airplane. Third, we avoid contact with Interpol at all times...  
  
Fujiko: (concerned) This is madness, Lupin...You make our journey sound like a trip to the market. It's not that simple ! We could easily freeze to death in the Alps.  
  
Jigen: Fuji has a good point there, Boss !  
  
Lupin: (flustered) Why don't you believe in me ? I can do this ! (They all look at him like he is insane) I can !  
  
Dominique: I am going to seriously hate myself for joining in, but little sisters gotta stick up for their brothers.  
  
Goemon: I believe I will go along as well, if my Warrior friend is going along.  
  
Arsene: I'd be obliged to go to Switzerland...Even if we die trying.  
  
(Fujiko looks sickened by her son's response)  
  
Carmen: If he goes, (pause) I go.  
  
Jigen: I'm in.  
  
(All look at Fujiko)  
  
Fujiko: I must be cursed. (pause) Oh, alright ! I'll go along too.  
  
All: YEA !  
  
Fujiko: (Sighs, to herself) I hope we at least survive through this...  
  
(Scene 5. Climb into the Swiss Alps. The plane takes off and we soon see Lupin and the gang on the long climb up to the Castle of Switzerland. Zenigata, who happens to be camping out in the Alps with Tochiro, Onsen and Marie. So, they follow them, even though they are way behind. 3 days have past and the gang has to stop and rest.)  
  
Carmen: (freezing) Are we there yet ?  
  
Arsene: No, we aren't Carmen...But we soon will be. Look up ! (she looks up)  
  
Carmen: Oh, my heavens ! That's astounding ! That must be the Castle of Switzerland.  
  
Jigen: I dunno about this...It all seems so bloody simple...  
  
Goemon: Jigen...  
  
Jigen: (snapping) What ?!  
  
Goemon: Behind you.  
  
Dominique: Zenigata ! (Onsen has a hold of her arms and she finally breaks through)  
  
Onsen: Slippery little devil, aren't you ?  
  
Dominique: Try that again, and I will bruise your ego.  
  
Tochiro: (adjusting glasses) Don't mess with her, Onsen. It's not worth the time or tears.  
  
Fujiko: Amen to that ! (smiles)  
  
Zenigata: SHUT UP ! (falls on knees in exasperation) I-I am getting too old for this...  
  
Marie: Papa ! (helps him up)  
  
Zenigata: I-I may die...soon.  
  
Lupin: (eyes becoming teary) Pops ? (rushing up to him and hugging him while the others stand back and watch him weep on Zenigata's shoulder) No ! You mustn't ! You must go on ! Interpol needs your guidance !  
  
Zenigata: (trying not to cry) N-no, Lupin. Not that. They are strong enough to fend for myself. My daughter will take my place.  
  
Marie: (to herself) What ?!  
  
Onsen/Tochiro: (amazed, mouths gaping)  
  
Lupin: (drying his eyes) Zenigata...I-I...(bows) Forgive me of causing you so much trouble in the past.  
  
Zenigata: I forgive you. (in a whisper) Friend...(falls to the ground)  
  
Marie: Papa...(rushes to his side, checks for pulse) He's...dead.  
  
Lupin: (bowing, solemnly) Rest in peace, my friend. Rest in peace.  
  
(Onsen calls for a helicopter to take Zenigata's body back to Japan. While Onsen, Tochiro, and Marie are watching the helicopter take Zenigata's body away, Lupin throws his grab-link hook and begins to climb to the Castle.)  
  
Marie: That was kind of you, Onsen...  
  
Onsen: He would've wanted it to end this way. (dries eyes)  
  
Tochiro: (pointing out the obvious) Hey ! No time to sit around and weep...Lupin's getting away.  
  
Marie: (to herself) Nice one, Lupin.  
  
Arsene: (looking up) Almost there...  
  
Fujiko: (to herself) I can't believe we're actually going to make it !  
  
Marie: (to Onsen and Tochiro) Climb faster, you ninnies !  
  
Tochiro: (muttering) I resent that remark...  
  
(Scene 6. The Castle of Switzerland, an easy jaunt for money. The gang infiltrates the Castle and takes the money, hand-gliding into a safe haven somewhere on the ground. Marie notices them flying away.)  
  
Marie: (snaps finger) Shoot ! Hang-gliders ?!  
  
Tochiro: Apparently Lupin has outfoxed us again.  
  
Onsen: (dumbly) Well...DUH, Tochiro !  
  
Marie: (grumbles, and screams in anger) I can't believe this... (throws hands up in defeat) I guess we'll have to let him go, huh ?  
  
Tochiro: That is the only intelligent thing to do at this point.  
  
Onsen: Come on...Let's get out of here before we freeze ourselves to death.  
  
(They climb down the mountain.)  
  
(Scene 7. Splitting the money on the airplane.)  
  
Jigen: (counting money) Man, that was an easy haul ! (smiles)  
  
Carmen: More money to help me go to College !  
  
Arsene: (laughs)  
  
Goemon: (looking out the window) The stars are like diamonds tonight, aren't they, Dominique ?  
  
Dominique: (looking out window, eyes widening. In her eyes, we can see the reflection of the stars) Yes. They are indeed beautiful.  
  
Fujiko: (smiling, to the flight attendant) Miss ?  
  
Flight attendant: (Swiss accent) Yes, ma'am ?  
  
Fujiko: Could I have a Pepsi, please ?  
  
Flight attendant: (returns with Pepsi) Here you are.  
  
Fujiko: (taking Pepsi) Thank you !  
  
Flight attendant: You're welcome. (slight bow)  
  
Fujiko: (noticing Lupin is looking out the window with a sad look) Arsene ?  
  
Lupin: (exhales sorrowfully, still looking out the window. He doesn't want Fujiko to see him cry.) Hmmm ?  
  
Fujiko: What's troubling you ? (hand on his shoulder)  
  
Lupin: When we return home, I think we should all pay our respects to Zenigata...(tears come to his eyes)  
  
Fujiko: (pats his shoulder) He'll be in Heaven. Don't worry. You can mourn now, but believe me...He'll be in Heaven.  
  
Lupin: I'm sure he will. (smirks) But, you know what, Fuj ?  
  
Fujiko: (attentively) Yeah ?  
  
Lupin: My dream was right. The gun not working symbolized Zenigata's body not working...  
  
Fujiko: That's really profound, Arsene.  
  
Lupin: (chuckles) Sorry, but I pieced all the pieces of the puzzle together, and that's my analysis.  
  
Fujiko: (to herself) No wonder I had trouble with Psychology in High School. I could never understand my teacher...(disgruntled look, pouts a little)  
  
(Scene 8. Paying Respects at Zenigata's Grave on a weekend walk. It is a beautiful spring day in Japan, cherry blossoms are falling to the ground. Lupin and the gang are dressed in traditional kimonos. They quietly walk to Zenigata's grave.)  
  
Lupin: Pops, it's been a long time. I've been a thorn in your side for as long as I can remember...Or is it vice versa ? (short laugh) I really don't know. You were always very kind to me, and personally I think you were my guardian angel while you were on Earth. (bows very low, and walks backwards from the grave)  
  
Dominique: I didn't know you all that well, but I can relate to what Arsene says. Enjoy your stay in Heaven. (solemn bow)  
  
Goemon: You lived the life of a Warrior, and you died like a true Warrior. (Bows)  
  
Arsene: You were like a foster father...to us. (bows)  
  
Carmen: Farewell...(cries, and runs to her father as she hugs her)  
  
Fujiko: It was nice knowing you. Have a pleasant Eternity. I'm sure that you will. (smiles, wiping away some tears)  
  
(A few minutes pass, as they all pray for a while)  
  
Lupin: He'll be in our hearts...For as long as we live.  
  
(They leave Zenigata's grave, and we see the sunset in the background, and we hear Zenigata's voice...)  
  
Zenigata: Thank you, my friend. I am glad you will remember me. It means a lot to me. (smiles) Thank you, once again. Farewell.  
  
(As we see his smile fade, Wind Beneath My Wings instrumental version plays... "The End" appears in cursive on the screen. Credits roll. This film is dedicated to all the brave souls who try their best to reach their goals, to the dreamers who never give up.)  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 11, 1999 


End file.
